La Louche de Wyndham
by ptite-ane
Summary: La Louche de Wyndham est connue de tous au Chemin de Traverse. Cette boutique se distingue par le sens du service exemplaire et l'amabilité sincère de Trudie Wyndham. Elle sait bien qu'en ces temps douloureux, chaque visite de ses clients peut être leur dernière. Mais les clients l'ignorent.


**Note d'auteur :** _Participation au concours "Au Chemin de Traverse" sur HPFanfiction._

 _..._

 **La Louche de Wyndham**

La Louche de Wyndham est connue de tous les habitués du Chemin de Traverse.

Certes, la boutique est un peu de second choix, ce n'est pas le meilleur apothicaire du pays : la très fameuse « Fflasg Porffor », bien dissimulée dans un recoin du Pays de Galle, en conserve le titre, quoique le professeur Slughorn assure que c'est « Au Pied de chaudron » de Pré-au-Lard mais beaucoup supposent que cette affirmation est biaisée par ses petites manigances avec le gérant. Même dans la rue marchande, elle n'a pas l'envergure du grandiose « Le Philtre Lunaire» qui attire toujours les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard et les parents un peu surmenés qui préfèrent un service rapide durant cette journée d'achat de fournitures. Malgré tout, cette boutique d'apothicaire a su s'approprier une clientèle depuis sa création et même se faire accepter des autres commerçants. Ses produits de qualités ajoutés à sa proximité avec la clientèle ont su métamorphoser ses faiblesses en forces.

-Bonjour Trudie. Comment vont vos parents aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Mr. Toft. Mes parents vont bien. Toujours les habituels petits soucis, mais cela mis à part, ils sont en forme.

-Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle. On en aimerait davantage de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi, auriez-vous encore de ces potions frigorifiantes ? J'ai une grosse commande de cidre de Botruc pour un baptême et, vous savez...

-Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite, Mr Toft. Quatre flasques suffiront ?

-Ce sera parfait ma petite.

La boutique ne propose pas une grande quantité de produits mais elle se rattrape par sa diversité et sa fiabilité dans ses ingrédients. La taille de la boutique ne permet pas d'accepter plus de trois clients à la fois, cependant cette absence de place renforce la sensation d'intimité et de discrétion pour les visiteurs. Enfin, elle reste l'une des rares boutiques de la rue commerçante à ne pas avoir fermé depuis le début des violences commises par les Mangemorts.

La Louche de Wyndham est connue de tous les maîtres des potions et alchimistes du pays. À l'intérieur, les produits débordent de partout : fleurs sauvages, herbes odorantes, cornes de licornes, quelques os et vertèbres pendent du plafond, accompagnés d'un fragment de parchemin indiquant les prix respectifs. Des tonneaux remplis d'œufs, de peaux et d'yeux côtoient de larges et impressionnantes vitrines dont les étagères sont recouvertes de différents contenant, allant des longues boîtes sur lesquelles on peut lire « Crins de Griffon », jusqu'aux petites coupoles en argile, conservant précieusement de fines collerettes d'hippocampes. Sur le buffet derrière le comptoir on remarque des objets moins courant. Sur la partie la plus basse on distingue quelques bocaux remplis de serpents, de salamandres, engloutis dans d'épais liquides, ainsi que quelques dents traversées par une ficelle, formant un collier suspendu à de petits bois de chevreuil et même des pierres aux reflets irréels. Au dessus, quelques balances plus petites que celle disponible auprès des clients sur le comptoir, à côté de la caisse, attendent leur prochain usage. À côté, quelques fioles et bouteilles sombres laissent malgré tout entrevoir une bassine aux pierres grossièrement taillées dont le contenu n'est pas visible depuis la zone réservée à la clientèle. Enfin, le dessus du buffet est surplombé par un crâne d'animal dont le trou dans le museau fait penser à un bovin mais les dents rappellent davantage un prédateur. Contre celui-ci, une vieille louche en bois est mise en évidence par la cloche en verre sous laquelle elle repose. L'origine du nom de la boutique, à n'en point douter. Ici, chaque chose a sa place, chaque place à sa chose...

-Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

-Oui, bonjour Madame, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous auj...

-Vous avez de la poudre de Doxy ?

-De la poudre de Doxy ?

-Tu es sourde ou quoi ?!

-Désolée Madame, je ne voulais pas vous...

-Mais tu va la boucler, espèce de...

-Alecto...

-Hmmpf, ça va, ça va... Bon, vous en avez oui ou...

-Oui, je vous en apporte tout de suite. Par contre il ne me reste que deux coupelles.

-Ce sera suffisant.

… et chaque chose à son utilité. La poudre de Doxy par exemple sert principalement à obstruer les voies respiratoires. Elle n'est utilisée dans aucun remède ou potion d'entretien. Trudie tente de raccompagner les deux clients encapuchonnés jusqu'à la porte mais ceux-ci semblent ne pas apprécier le geste et la repoussent d'un bras. Une fois partis, Trudie soupire discrètement. Ils la prennent vraiment pour une idiote ? Ils sont d'habitude plus discrets que ça dans leur groupe. Peut-être commencent-ils à prendre leur aise même dans sa boutique. Ils croient avoir déjà gagné la guerre.

La Louche de Wyndham est connue de tous les commerçants car pour chaque client, vieille sorcière méticuleuse ou jeune apprenti arrogant, on finit toujours par voir Trudie Wyndham les raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie, un joli sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux bleus nuit emplis de bienveillance. Même lorsque le client repart les mains vides, elle ne lésine par sur le service et continue de sourire avec douceur et grâce. Tous les boutiquiers du Chemin de Traverse ont l'habitude de voir les boiseries extérieures encadrer sa silhouette joliment dodue, son visage rond et son sourire et nombreux sont ceux qui la taquinent en disant qu'elle est bonne à marier.

Car il faudra bien quelqu'un pour prendre la suite. Voilà des générations que cette boutique est tenue par les Wyndham, depuis la vénérable alchimiste et bâtisseuse Licoricia Wyndham. Les parents de Trudie eurent beaucoup de chance d'avoir une fille malgré leur grand âge : ainsi, même souffrant tous deux de variole du dragon suite à une trop longue exposition à certains ingrédients rarissimes, la boutique peut continuer de tourner. Ils se reposent à l'étage du dessus, leur fille s'occupant de la clientèle au rez-de-chaussée. Il fut un temps les deux étages étaient utilisés : l'un pour la vente, le second pour la recherche mais l'alchimie s'est vue de moins en moins populaire au fil des siècles et la famille a préféré se concentrer sur la concoction de potion à la place.

-Trudie chérie, as-tu bien noté la commande pour les bocaux de graisse de quintaped ?

-Oui Maman, je l'ai envoyée ce matin.

-Et tu as bien pensé à indiquer la promotion pour les fioles en cristal ?

-Oui Papa. Au lieu de vous inquiéter pour moi vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, non ?

-Il faut faire attention à la boutique. Nos ancêtres ne nous le pardonneraient jamais. On sait comme tu étais récalcitrante au début mais tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments t'empêcher de faire du bon travail.

-Et c'est ce que je fais, donc reposez-vous.

-Les clients ne te posent pas trop de problèmes, j'espère.

-Aucun Maman.

Il est vrai que sortie de Poudlard, Trudie avait espéré prendre du temps pour elle, loin des tonneaux chargés d'yeux de crapauds et des flacons remplis de potions mais ses parents étant brusquement tombés malade, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de rester. De toute façon, tout le monde savait qu'elle allait hériter de la boutique un jour ou l'autre, le moment est seulement arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Il n'y a pas eu de questions à se poser.

Trudie a accepté cet événement avec docilité et élégance, prenant la voie qui lui était indiquée. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses parents malades de toute façon.

La Louche de Wyndham est connu de tous les amateurs en potions. Voilà des siècles que chaque propriétaire a su se démarquer grâce à ses connaissances pointues et ses bons conseils en matière de confection de philtres et autres mixtures. Trudie ne fait pas exception à la règle. Depuis son plus jeune âge on lui apprend l'utilité de chaque ingrédient, quelles mixtures ils permettent et que proposer en plus aux clients lorsqu'ils l'achètent. Car en plus d'être une bonne confectionneuse de potion, Trudie doit être une excellente commerçante.

En effet, si un sorcier achète des estomac de Noueux, c'est qu'il doit souffrir de soucis d'odeurs corporelle, il sera alors judicieux de lui proposer également des ongles de Kappa qui permettent de lessiver en profondeur les vêtements. Si une vieille dame s'offre de la bave de Clabbert, c'est qu'elle cherche un catalyseur pour augmenter la résistance des fondations de sa maison. Un peu de poudre de fée en plus lui évitera en plus d'être envahie par des indésirables. Les achats trahissent les préoccupations des sorcières et sorciers qui rentrent dans sa boutique : si les yeux de crapauds et les foies de belettes sont courants, l'utilisation de certains ingrédients dénoncent les intentions des clients, que ce soit des muqueuses d'orvet pour panser les plaies ou la poudre de Povrebine pour empoisonner l'esprit. Ils peuvent ainsi trahir des secrets que les clients pensaient pouvoir garder derrière leurs lèvres : leurs addictions, leurs peurs, leurs activités... Et parfois même leur situation géographique. Car un sorcier habitant en bord de mer n'aura pas la même consommation de venin de Verlieu, nécessaire aux potions de conservation des œufs d'animaux marins, qu'un sorcier s'abritant dans les montagnes et qui préférera davantage les moustaches de Fléreur, dont l'utilité principale se situe dans la concoction de philtre de confort, assurant une chaleur constante du corps même par grand froid pendant au moins une journée entière mais inutilisable en contact d'eau salée _._

-Ah, Trudie, j-je.. Je suis content que vous soyez encore ouvert malgré tout ce qui se passe.

-Il le faut bien Mr Toft.

-Oui. Oui il le faut bien. Mais... Parfois... Ce n'est pas bien raisonnable non plus. N'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-R-rien, je divague. Dites, je cherche un de ces... Vous savez, des voiles spectraux ? Vous en avez ?

-Je crois bien, oui mais, Mr Toft, c'est très mauvais pour vos caves.

-Je sais bien ma chère Trudie. Ne vous en faites pas, ils n'approcheront pas mes tonneaux. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon souci principal après ce que j'ai f... En fait je... Je souhaite partir quelques temps. J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire où mais... Vous comprenez...

-N'en dites pas plus Mr Toft, je comprends tout à fait. Je vais vous apporter ces voiles spectraux tout de suite.

-Ah-ah... Merci beaucoup Trudie. Et si vous pouviez, vous savez, éviter d'en parler ? S'il vous plaît ?

Trudie répond d'un sourire compatissant et revient quelques secondes plus tard, une toile de lin pliée dans les bras. Mr Toft prend la couverture contenant les fragiles voiles avant de déposer une bourse sur le comptoir et sortir d'un pas prétendument calme accompagné de la propriétaire. Trudie ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un air gêné : s'il voulait vraiment passer inaperçu, il devrait au contraire donner l'impression d'être inquiet, comme toutes les personnes qui osent encore se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les Mangemorts rôdent partout, les Aurors n'ont plus la moindre pitié et c'est sans compter les nombreux autres camps de cette guerre.

-Au revoir, Mr Toft.

-A bientôt j'espère, ma chère Trudie. Et passez le bonjour à vos parents.

De toute évidence, il ne sera bientôt plus à Londres. Un voile spectrale permet, entre autre, de créer des potions d'impermévescence : appliquée sur un mur, la chaleur ne peut quitter le lieu pendant plusieurs semaines, même pour une grotte. Cela permet d'éviter d'attirer l'attention en utilisant de la magie grâce aux baguettes dans des lieux éloignés de toute civilisation. Elbert Toft, comme tout bon sommelier sorcier, le sait. Tout comme Trudie avec qui il lui est arrivé de discuter de ses balades le long des falaises de Yesnaby en Écosse.

C'est dommage : Trudie l'aimait bien. Il était sympathique, toujours souriant et un client fidèle. Elle sait que les choix pour tenter de se dissimuler n'auront que peu d'impact au final, comme tous les autres.

La Louche de Wyndham est connue de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'aîné des Black y traîne parfois pour discuter avec la propriétaire et la charmer assez pour qu'elle lui dévoile quelques bribes au sujets de certains clients qu'elle aurait pu croiser. Le chef des Aurors, Maugrey, y passeait également dit-on, pour se fournir en différents ingrédients qui pourraient aussi bien servir de poison que d'antidote. Il semblerait qu'il refuse toujours qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie sous peine d'être victime d'un de ses maléfices. Depuis quelques temps, un autre Auror y réalise quelques achats, visiblement à la recherche d'éléments composant des potions pour une femme allaitant. Trudie était une classe en dessous de la sienne lors de leur scolarité et se rappelle de son nom puisqu'il était préfet : Frank Londubat.

-Je pourrai mieux vous conseiller si vous me disiez où vous vivez. Les gencives de poisson lune sont plus efficaces pour ce que vous cherchez mais si vous habitez un lieu avec de fortes intempéries elles sont à déconseiller car elles se gâteraient immédiatement. Il faudrait alors trouver un second choix.

-Merci pour votre amabilité mais... Faites-moi confiance, je vais prendre ça. Oh, et encore merci pour l'autre fois. Grâce à vous, on a pu attraper les Carrow avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal. Une chance que vous ayez deviné la potions qu'ils avaient l'intention de préparer.

Trudie sourit poliment avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie, comme à son habitude. Il fait toujours très attention à ne laisser aucune information derrière lui. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il vient dans une si petite boutique, pense Trudie en le regardant s'éloigner dans la longue rue désertée par ces temps difficiles. Il ne dit rien mais ses achats parlent pour lui.

Elle ne choisit pas de camp, elle sait que ce n'est qu'une illusion, un mensonge. La vie l'obligera à faire ce qu'elle fait, alors elle préfère ne pas perdre de temps dans ces sottises. Elle écoute les clients, donne de bons conseils et les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Si sa vie ne sort pas de la boutique, ses suggestions dépassent souvent le thème des potions.

La louche de Wyndham est connue de tous les généalogistes sorciers. Bien que leur sang ne soit pas « assez pur » pour faire partie des grandes familles sorcières, cette boutique est tenue par la même lignée depuis plusieurs centaine d'année, jusqu'à Trudie qui l'a reprise à sa sortie de Poudlard. Tout cela a été décidé depuis toujours par ses parents et ses ancêtres. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Peu importe le Choixpeau, les notes, les professeurs, les amis, les amours... On lui a fait croire qu'elle aurait le choix, le droit de décider sa vie mais c'était faux. Alors elle décide que les autres subiront avec elle. Voilà longtemps que Trudie sait que choisir un camp ne sert à rien. Quelqu'un d'autre finira toujours par choisir pour elle. Le chantage, les pressions des proches, la morale : les autres feront toujours subir leur choix sur sa vie. Alors elle continue de faire la seule chose qu'on lui a appris : choisir pour les autres au sujet de leurs vies, peu importe leur camps. Ils croient eux aussi avoir le choix, le choix du camp dans cette guerre, le choix de vivre, de combattre, de fuir... Mais ils se trompent. Personne n'a le choix. Personne n'y a le droit.

La preuve : malgré leur foi dans l'avenir, la justesse de leur jugement, la sincérité de leur décision... Ils meurent parce que quelqu'un d'autre l'a choisi. Ils attaquent, enferment, tuent parce que quelqu'un d'autre a dénoncé, marmonné, bavardé.

Malgré leur envie de vivre, leurs convictions, leur combat acharné, ils s'empoisonnent dès qu'ils posent un pied à la Louche de Wyndham.

Ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

Comme Mr et Mrs Wyndham ont fixé le destin de Trudie, Trudie fixe ceux des autres.

Comme elle n'avait pas décidé de vivre le reste de ses jours dans cette boutique sombre et minable, ses clients n'ont pas choisi qu'elle glisse les mauvais ingrédients dans leurs achats.

Comme elle n'avait pas souhaité devenir la nouvelle apothicaire de La Louche de Wyndham, ses clients n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle divulgue leurs secrets. Ces secrets qu'ils ignoraient avoir dévoilés par leurs achats. Ils n'ont jamais eu le choix, comme Trudie.

-Encore merci Trudie. Vos œufs de fangieux sont vraiment les meilleurs pour mes teintures irisées. Même Elbert Toft me disait quelques jour avant qu'il... Oh... Non... Pardon. Vous étiez amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il venait souvent. C'est affreux ce qui lui est arrivé. Quand on voit tout les efforts qu'il a fait pour se cacher réduits à néant... Comme quoi, nos choix n'ont pas de réel impact sur notre vie.

-Oui. C'est bien vrai malheureusement... Mais il n'aurait pas aimé vous voir si triste. Il faut vivre pour eux. C'est notre devoir !

Trudie acquiesce faiblement et raccompagne Madame Guipure jusqu'à la sortie du magasin avec son indéfectible joli sourire. Sa cliente a bien raison : même sa vie ne lui appartient pas. Elle le sait depuis longtemps : elle n'a pas le choix.

Elle ne peut pas choisir ses amis, et eux ne peuvent pas choisir de partir ou rester. Comme on décide son rôle pour elle, elle décide leur destin pour eux. C'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Choisir pour les autres. Au final, Trudie est une jeune femme très sombre.

La Louche de Wyndham est connue de tous les Mangemorts. Ils sont de ces clients qui rentrent même lorsque l'affiche, soutenue par de petites ailes magiques, indique que la boutique est fermée, que la porte est verrouillée et que les lumières sont éteintes. La gérante est jeune et facilement intimidable. Il suffit de la bousculer un peu pour qu'elle déballe tout ce qu'elle sait. Elle ne veut pas d'ennuis, ses parents sont âgés et trop attachés à la boutique pour être déplacés. Une proie tellement facile que s'en est ennuyeux. La tuer ne réglerait rien. Par contre la laisser en vie permet d'avoir un accès à des ressources précieuses et, surtout, à des informations. Il suffit de ne pas être vu or, c'est un jeu d'enfant dans dans cette boutique où l'obscurité est de mise pour protéger les ingrédients les plus fragiles.

-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. La plus jeune des McKinnon se cache probablement du côté de Lutterworth. C'est le seul endroit où il y a eu une infestation de ciseburines cet été or elle a acheté des poisons pour les éradiquer avant-hier, siffle Trudie, les deux mains sur le comptoir, comme si elle craignait que cette seule barrière ne prenne la fuite.

-J'espère vraiment que tu dis la vérité. Certains de mes amis aiment beaucoup cette boutique alors ça me ferait mal d'y mettre le feu avec toi dedans.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de relever la capuche de sa cape, Trudie sait que l'homme en face d'elle sourit. Derrière lui, son complice renverse un tonneau rempli d'œufs de grenouille qui s'écrasent contre le carrelage.

-J'espère que tu auras quelque chose de nouveau à nous raconter la semaine prochaine.

Ils rigolent parfois du fait d'être les seuls clients qu'elle ne raccompagne jamais à la porte. Trudie se demande souvent si elle a indirectement tué davantage de Mangemort ou de membre de l'Ordre par ses multiples trahisons. La réponse ne l'intéresse pas.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre le bazar : elle aurait parlé sans violence. Cependant elle sait qu'en prétendant être la pauvre fille apeurée, ils goberont davantage ce qu'elle raconte et agiront plus rapidement. C'est moins risqué que de modifier les ingrédients des clients : les Aurors peuvent remonter jusqu'à elle dans ces cas-là. Avec les Mangemorts elle n'a rien à craindre par contre. Paradoxal.

Elle verrouille l'entrée avant de rejoindre ses parents. L'automne approche et elle doit calculer avec eux les commandes à réaliser d'ici là.

La Louche de Wyndham est connue de tous depuis la fin de la guerre.

C'est l'unique boutique du Chemin de Traverse ayant subie une attaque après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Aucun survivant.

Malgré cette tragédie, l'information n'a eu que peu d'impact dans les journaux suite à ce qui s'est produit le lendemain : Frank et Alice Londubat ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie par un groupe de Mangemorts.

Personne ne sait comment ils ont trouvé leur cachette.

...

...

Mille mercis à Didine pour son bêtatage !  
J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu. Petit détail amusant : la boutique a failli s'appeler "La Louche & La Balance"... Un rien suspect, non ?

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !


End file.
